The Collapse of Mankind
by CyberReaderEne
Summary: School was dismissed early. Two fourth-grader, one with ash-blond hair and the other with green-hair, went home together. As they walked further away from the school, they noticed how the road was eerily empty, and how quiet the neighborhood is. - Multiple Anime Crossover, Genderbent Characters. - My Hero Academia, Bungou Stray Dogs, [More to be Added]
1. 00

_"Kacchan, why does the road seem so empty?"_

 _Two fourth-graders walked side by side on the sidewalk. But honestly, looking at the road that is so suspiciously empty, walking there would be perfectly fine._ _By the looks of it, no car would suddenly zoom onto the road out of nowhere, right?_

 _The boy with ash-blond hair, Kacchan, snorted. "You just noticed? As expected of a Deku," he rolled his eyes. His friend Deku stammered and waved both of his hands defensively while saying that he didn't just noticed. "It's just... don't you think it's weird?"_

 _Weird?" He repeated. "It's creeping me out. Let's just hurry up, go to your house to get whatever it is your mom wants to give me, then I'll go home," Kacchan grumbled and picked up his pace. Deku grimaced, and jogged to catch up with his friend._

 _Along the road they did not pass a single vehicles, or even any stranger. It was dead quiet, a bird flapping their wings meters away can even be heard. It was like people suddenly disappeared for no apparent reason. Perhaps they evacuated for some reason? Was that why school was dismissed quickly today?_

 _It didn't take long for them to arrive, but when they did, the eerie feeling didn't change. They ddidn't feel... save. And the fact that the door was open wide didn't make it any better. Exchanging a glance Deku slowly stepped inside, and Kacchan followed afterwards._

 _"Mom?" Deku called out quietly. He was kind of scared, he even forgot to take off his shoes. Kacchan did too. They went past Deku's room, and peeked into the living room. A sloppy munching sound echoed in the room, and it was very, very odd. A strong stench of blood can be smelled, and because it would be rude Kacchan held back his gag._

 _His mother was nowhere to be seen, but a figure was seen hunching on the floor behind the table. Slowly, with quiet steps, the two approached the table. The munching voice is becoming louder, the blood smells stronger. Deku wanted to turn back, but as people say, curiosity kills the cat. They can now see clearly,_

 _Deku's mother, being eaten by the neighbor Deku knew well._

 _A horrified scream reverberated in the room. Deku was the source. The neighbor whipped her head towards the two boys. Her skin sickly pale, eyes white, blood running from her mouth. Kacchan yelped in surprise at the sight and Deku's scream. The neighbor slowly stood up, groaning with hoarse voice._

 _Kacchan grabbed Deku's wrist and ran outside the house, closing the door with a slam. He turned to his friend; Deku was quivering with fresh tears running down his eyes. "M-mom... mom, was she--" his sentence was cut short when the door suddenly banged. The neighbor -or at least what used to be- was hitting the door to get herself out._

 _"D-Deku, let's get out of here!" Kacchan said as he tugged Deku's sleeve._ _The green head stood unmoving until the neighbor's hand broke through the door. Yet again Kacchan pulled his wrist and they both ran away from that place._

 _"Kacchan! Let me go, I can't leave mom behind!" Deku wailed. Kacchan didn't listen and kept running, and Deku didn't even try to stop him for some reason. From the direction they were running, Deku concluded that they were heading towards Kacchan's house. A good move; his parents works in the military after all._

 _However they skid to a stop when a hoarde of those things was coming towards them. A **hoarde**. Kacchan took a sharp turn into the forest that he and Deku used to play in. They ran, and ran, and ran for what feels like hours. Until their feet could no longer take the strain._

 _They kneeled on the ground, panting loudly with sweat dripping down their forehead. "Why..." Kacchan croaked out, "why did the school dismissed us?!" He hissed loudly, hitting the ground with his fist. Deku didn't say anything. His mind was too occupied by the horrifying sight of his mother, laying lifeless on the flood with her stomach ripped open._

 _A rustle of the bush alerted them. Hoarse groaning was heard before two of those monsters appeared. "T-they followed us!" Kacchan announced in a panicked tone. He wobbly stood up and shook Deku's shoulder. "Deku, we need to run!" The green-head didn't give any response._

 _"I'm not going to carry you! Let's go!" Kacchan screamed. The monsters were getting closer. Yet Deku didn't do anything. He only stared at them with teary eyes, shoulders tensed and hiccups leaving his quivering mouth. Kacchan wanted to run, but he couldn't possibly leave his friend, could he?_

 _So he took desperate measure._

 _He took a branch, conviniently lying beside his foot, stood in front of Deku and positioned himself like a baseball player, about to hit the incoming ball. Deku snapped out of his paralysis. "K-Kacchan what are you doing?!"_

 _This was very much different from the time he fought off the bullies. This time he's fighting two cannibalistic creatures, that are, or was, adults. He didn't believe he would win, no. But with angered and horrified eyes he screamed; "come and fight me, bastards!"_

 _It was like a cue - the monster on the right had his head sliced in half. The other was easily killed with a stab to the head using a knife. A fancy looking one at that. The monster fell down, revealing two teenage girl. One is tall, the other short. The taller girl smiled proudly as she shook her sword vigurously before sheathing it. Her friend groaned in disgust, shaking her weapon up and down to clean the blood._

 _Deku and Kacchan dumbfoundedly stares at their saviors; two high school students, both looked like delinquents. The taller girl had wavy, hip-length brown hair. She had bandages over her right eye and had band-aid on her left cheek. Her legs are bandaged until just below her_ _standard black sailor uniform's skirt._

 _The other had orange hair that frames her face with a longer section that falls past her left shoulder, resting above her chest. She wears maroon school blazer over a white uniform shirt with navy blue tie. Her skirt is green checker patterned and she wears a black leather choker._ _They possessed a sweet appearance (ignoring the brunette's bandages), it was a bit unfortunate they, as mentione, looked like delinquents._

 _"Hey kid! That was real brave!" The brunette cheered with a grin so casually. The orange-head scoffed, taking out a handkerchief and began cleaning the blood on her knife before throwing away the handkerchief. "More like stupid. You could've gotten yourself and your friend killed," she growled._

 _"Who are you?" Deku asked. He was finally able to stood up. The brunette grinned, "I'm Dazai Osami!" She introduced herself. The other rubbed her head in annoyance. "Akiya," she answered curtly._ _Kacchan raised an eyebrow at Akiya. She twirled her knife between her fingers before putting it behind her back. She looks a bit... sassy. Something tells him that they won't get along well. Well it's not like they're going to follow them, right?_

 _"We should get going," Dazai suggested. Akiya nodded and they walked past the two still-dumbfounded boys. A few steps away both of them stopped, looking back. "Aren't you guys coming?" Said Dazai. The young boys stared at each other before running towards the teenagers, Kacchan throwing away the branch._

 _"Where are we going?" Kacchan asked. Dazai turned her head to him, winking (although she had to keep her right eye closed because of the bandage) and placed an index finger on her smiling lips. "Somewhere safe, our headquarter," she answered. The two boys nodded nonchalantly, following their savior towards somewhere that could possibly be save._

That was four years ago, when the outbreak happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first ever fanfic! Yay~!

Hello, I'm Ene from Mekakucity Actors! JK, but feel free to call me that.

Although this is my first fanfic, it's not as if this is my first time _writing_ a fanfic. I just had the courage to publish this one first. But... But... I feel like this is too early for me? I mean, a little **_SPOILER_** alert, I'm planning to add more characters from other animes...

Putting them all in one place where a zombie apocalypse is happening seems like a great idea! (Sarcasm intended).

I hope this is entertaining for all of you. I mean I only do this because I wanna try publish stuff over here... I dunno why tho lol.

A quick explanation. This is a crossover of multiple animes (that will be added as the story progressed) in a Zombie AU. Quirks, Supernatural Abilities, etc. is non-existent. The reason why I tagged this story as a crossover with Bungou Stray Dogs is because the character that appeared besides Bakugou and Midoriya are from BSD, Dazai Osamu and Nakahara Chuuya (in here they are genderbent).

And I don't have anything else to say, so...

Oh yeah I'm going to genderbend some characters too.

Bye-bye!


	2. 01

"Kacchan, wait up!"

Class had just ended today. A green-haired boy, Midoriya Izuku, chased his childhood friend who had quickly left the class. The friend "Kacchan," or Bakugou Katsuki, clicked his tongue and snapped his head to the side and glared over his shoulder. "Stop being so fucking slow, Deku!"

Midoriya winced at the harsh language, but it's nothing new as he simply shrugged it off and laughed a sheepish laugh. Bakugou clicked his tongue, turn his head away and walked. Midoriya walked beside him, quietly. "This fucking sucks," Bakugou cussed, "why are we still having class when the world is in a goddamn apocalypse?"

What, you did remember what happened didn't you?

To summarize, four years ago there was a virus outbreak that quickly spread and infected many. Sick, dying, elderly, basically those who are not in their most healthy condition. They died, came back to life, although they are certainly not alive, eats the living and turns them to be like the reanimated corpses, and the cycle repeats. _Et voilà_! The Zombie Apocalypse has been commenced!

These two boys miraculously survived the outbreak, although really, the credit goes to those teenage delinquents. So for those four hellish years, they had been taken to sanctuary by those girls, who turned out to be prepared for the apocalypse. Quite suspicious, but that's because they had taken precautioun the moment there was a virus outbreak announcement. They gathered people who believed the outbreak will take effect and searched for a place as their headquarter. Luckily an owner of a housing complex was a member, and they decided to use it.

Houses are powered with sun panels, and has a large chunk of land to use for gardening and it even has a clean river. Fairly convinient and very much suspicious, as Bakugou said. But it's better this way, easier to survive. Although of course, there were no sturdy walls until just a year after. Guns? It was a challenge to get them, but they managed. Foods? I'd say they're pretty well stocked with canned food worth months. But no animals.

That said, they had people who can garden, fix electronics, use weapons, and teach. The reason that a "school" is still operating, and the reason why Bakugou is irritated. Let's face it though; Bakugou is irritated all the time. "I should be patroling, not fucking studying," he cursed. Midoriya smiled nervously. "W-well... it can't be helped..."

"No, it **can** be helped!" Bakugou yelled, kicking off a pebble on the road. "Just stop teaching! Is that supposed to be fucking hard?!" He roared and sent daggers to the road. Midoriya yelped at the sudden raise of his voice and waved his hands in front of him. "K-Kacchan, calm down! It's not like we have a choice, do we? Dazai-san and Akiya-san saved us. The least we can do is to follow their orders," the green-head tried to reason.

"Midoriya-kun, don't you think that's getting old?"

The two boys turned around to see Dazai and Akiya, smiling and scowling respectively with both hands inside their pant's pockets. Gone were those uniforms and they now wear something more suitable and argueably fashionable; Dazai with her black vest over a striped dress shirt that is light blue in hue along with a bolo tie which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant. Beige pants, dark brown shoes, and those bandages on her face is now gone, but the ones around her neck and arm are still present.

Akiya's outfit consists of a white button up shirt under a dark red vest, a black ribbon bolo tie held together with a small silver buckle, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black slacks, a black belt hanging off her right hip and black low-arch shoes. She still wears her black pet-collar leather choker with the adition of wearing black gloves and a black fedora with a red hatband, and a thin silver chain that hangs over the brim.

"Up until now I still wonder why you two had a piece of trash for your clothing," Bakugou scowled. To translate, what he actually said is "where in this burning world did you get that fancy fabrics?" with a hint of jealousy. Dazai got the code, no problem, but unfortunately Akiya didn't as she went on a verbal rampage which emitted more screaming from Bakugou.

"Tone it down. You guys will attract the Zeds if this continues," Dazai let out an irritated sigh. The Zeds are, to put it simply, zombies. There are a five types; the "normal" zeds, Crawlers, Runners, Grabbers, and Lurkers. Dazai categorized them. But that can be explained later. Because now, just now, for some reason, Midoriya just noticed how dripping wet Dazai is.

"Dazai-san, did you...?" A grin appeared on her face was all the answer he needed, and Midoriya sighed. "For someone with a lot to defend, you're mental for being suicidal," Bakugou rolled his eyes. Dazai giggled like a school girl she was, approached Midoriya and clinged her arm around his neck. "Midoriya-kun, you're going to the cemetery right? Let's get some flowers, I'll go with you!" Dazai said happily and walked away.

"Bandages, the fuck will you do to him?!" Bakugou screamed. Midoriya looked back and signed him that it's fine while Dazai simply waved without looking back. Bakugou clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "If you do anything to him I swear I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed again. Akiya sighed and shook her head. Successfully making her stop, Dazai turned her head to look over her shoulder, eyes darkened and lips stretched to a grim smirk that sent chills down Bakugou's spine.

"We'll see about that."

~~~

"That bitch is fucking crazy. What's her deal?" Bakugou scowled. About a hundred meters away from the complex and deep inside a forest as he is patroling. Walking beside him is Akiya, gloved hands in her pockets. She sighed and gave him a blank glance. "You won't understand her with that temper you know," she adviced. Bakugou rolled his eyes and sent a glare to the shorter female. "Like you could?"

"My temper is far better than yours," Akiya hissed. "And plus, I've known her for seventeen years. It's natural for me to understand her, even just a little bit," she added. Bakugou snorted, nearly laughing. "Seventeen years and just a little bit, huh? Know why she's suicidal?" Bakugou asks, his tone challenging. Akiya shrugged. "That damned bandages was already there when I first met her."

"But that's because her parent's abuse to her," Akiya said quietly. Bakugou's eyes widen a tiny bit but his composure remained. "So she was abused. Then what? She killed them?" He asked with a grin. Akiya didn't glance at him, eyes staring right ahead as she answered; "yes." Bakugou jolted in surprise. He was only joking (which is highly unlikely), and that's probably not something to joke about. And to get it actually right? "She wha--"

A rustle of bushes alerted the two as they readied their weapon. Seconds later a girl fell out of a thick bush, shuffled to her feet and ran again. Two Zeds appeared behind her, sloppily running chasing after her. "H-Help! Please!" The girl screamed towards the two. "Two Runners," Bakugo said and readied his baseball bat, wrapped in barbed wire while Akiya took out her knife. The girl ran past and the Runners turned their attention to them. Bakugou and Akiya side stepped, tripped the Zeds and quickly killed them.

"Die! Die! Die!" Well, Akiya killed it quick. Bakugou's choice of weapon certainly gave him the inability to insta-kill the Zeds. "Pipe down you idiot!" She hissed, then sighed. Turning over to the girl only to found her bowing 90 degree and saying thank you. The girl; has fair skin, big round brown eyes. She looks well fed, not skinny or anything of the sort. The cloth she wore seems pretty clean. Pink T-shirt, short jeans and winter boots. While there may be dust here and there, it was not a rag. Well, Akiya herself dons a high-class clothing, but only because she had prepared it beforehand. Suspicion washed in; she should send her in and let Dazai do the work.

"You with a group?" Akiya asked. The girl shook her head, eyes drooping with sadness. "No... I was with my mom and dad until just a few days ago, but..." Akiya nodded, not pressing more into the matter. "Oi, fancy hat! What do you mean she killed her parents?!" Bakugou roared. He had just finished smashing the Zed's head to mush.

The girl jolted, almost looking offended but Akiya simply told her that the ash-blond boy wasn't talking to her. "What about food?" Akiya asked again. "Don't fucking ignore me, shortie!" She grimaced at the loud voice before she raised her shoulders which hoisted a small pink backpack. "I only have food bars enough for two days..." she mumbled with a pout.

"Right. If you can still walk, you just go straight from here until you see a gate. It'll be guarded, so if you're pointed with a gun just raise your hands and tell them Akiya sent you. They'll have you talk to someone," Akiya explained curtly and patted the girl's shoulder. She gave her a scared look, and Akiya blinked in reaction. "The coast is cleared, don't worry."

At that her expression lightened. She smiled widely, bowed down and thanked them once again before she went to the designated location. Akiya couldn't help but smile a bit. "Shortie, you got some explanation to do here," she heard Bakugou. Sighing and rolling her eyes she turned to him and crossed her hands. "Right. Where were we?" "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

~~~

Back to Dazai and Midoriya, they had picked flowers and are on their way to the field across the river. "I'm so glad there's a flower field nearby! Good for you~" Dazai cooed with a grin. Midoriya simply smiled, not saying a thing. Rattling of the sword filled their silence, along with Dazai's oddly calming humming.

"Midoriya-kun," Dazai called, "if you don't mind me asking, what was your mother like?" She asks softly. Midoriya raised his head, and stares at the sky with a smile. "She was very kind and supportive. Protective too. My father never really come home a lot, so I'm really close with her. So when I saw her..." Midoriya's head hung low. Dazai patted his head, ruffling his green locks. "I'm sorry. It must be tough for you."

He sniffled, but quickly shook his head. "Do you miss your parents, Dazai-san?" He then asked. However the boy quickly apologized for being nosy. Dazai laughed. "Don't sweat it, Midoriya-kun," she gave her an assuring smile. "To be honest, no. They were horrible," Dazai confessed casually. Flinching Midoriya stuttered that they couldn't have been that bad, but Dazai shrugged. "Most of my bandages is because of my mom."

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Midoriya muttered. Once again, the brunette laughed. "I told you it's fine!" She reminded, patting Midoriya's back. Before they knew it, they have arrived. Many makeshift crosses are planted in the green field, lined up in an organized line. Midoriya went over to his mother's tomb (although her body isn't burried).

Midoriya kneeled, placed the flowers in front of the cross, and pressed his hand together. Closing his eyes he chanted a prayer quietly for a few moments before opening his eyes again, full of tears. Quickly he wiped it away, kissed the cross and stood up. "Dazai-san?" He called, looking around. Seeing a silhouette of someone sitting under a tree in a distance. And so he approached the tree.

Dazai leaned on the wooden cross, facing the tree. The shade of the tree protected them from the harsh sunlight and wind blew softly against their skin. It was so peaceful; almost as if no apocalypse took place. "You're here, Dazai-san?" Said Midoriya. Not turning her sight she smiled. "Do you know who's grave this is?" Dazai asked calmly.

"No... But it looks like someone precious to you," Midoriya answered. Dazai looked to her side, but not exactly looking at the green-head. "Why do you think so?" "This is the first time I see you visit a grave," Midoriya answered again. Dazai smiled and closed her eyes, cocking her head to the back. "Does it look like visiting a grave?" She asked with amusement hinted in her voice.

"Yes..." Midoriya answered quietly but honestly. Snapping her eyes open, she glanced at the green-head before closing her eyes and smiled again. She turned to face Midoriya and placed her right hand on the cross. "This was my friend," Dazai started. "He died five years ago, before the apocalypse. He helped me to stop being a delinquent, but after his death I just returned to be who I was."

"U-Um..." "It was a joke," Dazai said, standing up and patted the dirt away from her pants. Raising her head she smiled and waved. "Hello, Akutagawa-kun~!" She cooed. Midoriya turned around to see a pale young man walking over to them He has short, choppy black hair with side bangs which reach his chin and turn white at the tips. Dons a white dress shirt, decorated with layered ruffled fabric. He also wears a white cravat, black pants and black shoes.

Akutagawa brushed past the young boy, standing face to face with the brunette. Midoriya sweatdropped; he's used to how that man acted to him, especially when he's around Dazai. "What's to report?" Dazai asked curiously. "A girl just arrived. She said she was sent by Akiya-san," replied Akutagawa with no emotion whatsoever. "Oh?" Dazai raised an eyebrow in amusement, smirking.

"It's been a while since someone stumbled upon this place," with closed eyes and both hands hands in her pockets, her smirk shrunked to a calmer, and mysterious smile. The older woman walked past the two male and they trailed behind her, Midoriya fidgeted nervously besides Akutagawa. "Any weapons?" "Just bars for two days," Akutagawa replied. A sudden chill went down their spine; Dazai being the source. With head turned to face Akutagawa she gave him a menacing glare with wide eyes. Slowly, she repeated, "any weapons?"

Akutagawa's shoulder tensed up. The sudden threat was clearly directed to him, but Midoriya can also feel it just by looking at her eyes. "...no weapons," Akutagawa finally replied. Dazai's grim look changed to a happier one, and gone was those cold aura. She didn't said anything but instead just looked forward and continued to walk. The walk to the gate was silent, not a single word was exchanged. 'Dazai-san... can be really scary sometimes,' Midoriya shivered.

From what he had heard, Akutagawa was an underclassmen of Dazai and Akiya. He admired Dazai, but maybe it was more like obsessed. Obsessed for her to acknowledge him. Anyone, especially if they are male, who is close with Dazai and even got a pat on their shoulder, makes him... jealous. For example Nakajima Atsushi, an 18 year old boy who clings around Dazai because either he had a business with her, or either Dazai or Kunikida asked him to. The poor boy was always targeted by Akutagawa, sometimes they got into a fight.

If Midoriya were to be honest, "it's really childish," he would say.

Another thing was that Akiya once revealed that Dazai once approached her admirer and offered him to join her delinquent gang, which he agrees. However he received beating for just talking back to her. Well, to call it beating may be too overrating it. She simply punched him once until he coughed blood. One could only wonder why he was still desperate to gain her acknowledgement.

Shaking his head Midoriya decided to leave that thougt, and before he had realized they had arrived in the small guard post beside the closed gate. "Thank you, Akutagawa-kun. You're dismissed," Dazai gave a smile to the man. He bowed down and walked away, followed by Midoriya. "Oh, Midoriya-kun? Stay here, will you? Watch and learn; we could use a third lie detector," she gave him a wink. Stuttering Midoriya spare a glance to Akutagawa -who gave him a piercing glare- sighing and reluctantly entered the small post. A girl, with big round brown eyes, sat there with tense shoulder filled with nervousness. As they made contact, however, their eyes widened.

"Deku-kun?" "Uraraka-san?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First official chapter is here! I know I just started this book but my school days has now started. I'll try updating every one or two weeks, with one or more update. Thank you for understanding!

~Ene


End file.
